Our crimson waltz
by AkaneKim17
Summary: Ichigo is captured by Aizen and Grimmjow's in charge of his torture. But what if something sparks between them?   GrimmIchi. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: HiHi! Akanekim17 here. My first bleach fanfiction, however it is group-authored by** ME**, **ssapphireangel** and **waxytears**.

This is a torture-fic so if you not happy, please either don't read or post your grievance by reviewing. Yay! I love reviews so please REVIEW kay?

Summary: Ichigo got captured by Aizen and Grimmjow was in charge of torturing Ichigo. However, as time goes, they slowly fall in love with each other. What will happen when Aizen finds out?

Grimmichi!

* * *

Chapter1- _The capture_

There was a room, a white white room with four white walls. The ceiling was high up above and yet, there wasn't a single window in sight. The heavy white door was tightly shut, locked from the outside with metal chains. There wasn't even a single lightbulb. The only thing which lit the room up slightly was the small ray of light peeping in from the space between the door and floor. It was humid in the room, yet the lone figure shivered once again.

Heavy silence filled the room except for the sound of shallow panting from that figure, echoing ever so slightly throughout the white room.

Then. There was the sound of locks clicking and chains rattling. The white door groaned loudly as it was pushed open.

"I wonder if he is already dead." A menacing voice sneered.

"Just get the stinking shinigami and go." A bored voice replied.

There was another sound of heavy chains rattling. A body was slumped on the ground and roughly dragged out of the white room. A thich trail of crimson left a trail on the white floor.

* * *

It had been a cheerful, bright sunny day in Karakura. Ichigo's dad was still an annoying goat-face, Rukia was still living in his closet, Kon was still rambling on about sexy girls, including his nee-san, and typical hollows kept showing up. Inoue had been successfully rescued from Hueco Mundo a few days ago and all was typical and peaceful. That was when until Ichigo had been easily tricked by a menos into a dark, deserted alley. He came face to face when the top three espada and it was a five-minute losing battle. He soon was dragged kicking and yelling into Hueco Mundo by a garganta.

Ichigo was brought in front of the Lord of Evil, half-unconscious and bleeding from deep wounds. He was forced to kneel and as Aizen spoke, he stared at the ground, watching crimson droplets land on the floor, staining it bright red.

"Well, well, Kurosaki. You have been busy these past few weeks, taking my 'guest' away without my permission. Ruined quite a lot of my plans, I must say." Aizen's eyes flashed as he continued, "However, for being such a naughty little boy, I have prepared a nice present for you. Don't worry, I won't let you die so easily just like that, Ichigo-kun. Instead, I'm going to let you spend eternity here in so much agony that you would come crawling to me, begging me to just let you die."

All Ichigo heard was "spend eternity here…" and he shuddered involuntarily in horror. His head shot up as he glared at Aizen, ignoring the protest from his wounded head.

"What the fucking hell? No freaking way! Let go of me you glasses fucktard." He spat out.

He reached for Zangetsu but to his horror, Ulquiorra had confiscated it.

"Be more respectful to Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra hissed as he slashed Ichigo's forearm with Murcielago. At once, the skin tore open as blood spurted out. Pain followed soon after. Ichigo bit his lips, drawing more blood as he refused to utter even a word.

Aizen brandished a heavy, metal collar out of nowhere as he tossed it to Grimmjow, flicking his hand towards Ichigo.

"Take him away."

Grimmjow sauntered towards Ichigo with a menacing smirk on his face. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow as he curled his fingers into a tight ball. _No way was he going down without a fight_.

As Grimmjow approached, Ichigo let fly a punch in which grimmjow easily evaded. Pulling Ichigo close, Grimmjow whispered evilly into his ear.

"I'm going to make you days here hell."

* * *

Yay! First chapter done. I had so much fun co-writing with **ssapphireangel** and **waxytears**. Hoped you all liked it. Any suggestions on what type of torture or future scenes? Please tell me in your review. Come on, just click that "review button" down here. Suggestive comments are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I am not Tite Kubo. So obviously I don't own bleach. DUH!

Oopsie! I just realsied I forgot to put a disclaimer for chapter 1. So please don't sue! Me no money):

Author's note! Thanks so much for those reviews. We will put into consideration all of your comments. Love ya! Hahas. Once again, _our crimson waltz_ is co-writen by **ME, ssapphireangel** and **waxytears**! Yeah! I'm so hyper cos I know I am going flunk my Chinese test.

Btw, I just saw a really cute video of Ulquiorra hitting Aizen with his spectacles. Lol! It was so funny The song is by Hatsune Miku: Leven Polka. If you wanna see, here's the link:

.com/watch?v=jsBTdO8qHK0&feature=related

* * *

Chapter 2-_ A faint throb_

Back the white room he went, with the collar around his neck restricting his breathing. Ichigo felt sick to the stomach, his wound raw and bleeding, head throbbing strongly in protest. He was slammed to the ground and the sheer force of the impact nearly made him retch. Those chains clinging like a second skin to his wrists itched terribly. He wriggled his wrists against the chains but even the slightest movement cut deeper into his wrists. A deep cut was made, blood oozing thickly out of his recently-made wound. At once, the chains were stained slightly a lovely shade of bright red. His futile attempt made him snort in disgust. It hurts…

How could this happen? Everything was fine. Why the hell did something like this happen?

As Ichigo glanced at the bleeding mass of flesh that was once his wrists, he accepted the fact that he couldn't escape. It was surely impossible. But he absolutely refused to die there. And maybe, his friends would save him. Yes, surely they were on their way.

This would hurt for a long time…

Gimmjow sauntered forward and squatted down in front of Ichigo, who was lying slumped against the wall. His eyes flashed. That damn brat! He remembered the fights with that orange haired Shinigami substitute. Always fighting, even when there was no chance of winning. Never backing down, never giving up, just like a filthy cockroach. And that look of sheer acceptance in those chocolate eyes pissed Grimmjow off. Badly.

His fist slammed against Ichigo's cheek, a distinct crack could be heard as the jawbone was smashed. There was only a weak grunt from the Shinigami. Nothing else changed.

"I'm going to wipe that look from your eyes. Or I could just gouge your eyeballs out. Then again I want you to look at me when I torture you," he sneered. Grimmjow then understood. He smirked. "Your pathetic friends won't come. Even if they do, the espada would rip them to shreds. You're just stuck here forever."

Finally, there was some sort of reaction. Ichigo's eyes widened as he desperately tried to hide his fear. There was a voice in his head, a promise that the rest of his days would be living hell.

The teal haired espada began punching and kicking Ichigo in the chest and stomach. The coughing and grunting became heavier and more agonized, soon, vomit and blood spewed out of his mouth. Every cell of his body screamed in pure pain.

Grimmjow was having a quite satisfactory revenge. Make that orange bastard pay for the previous wounds he got and the pride that was destroyed. But it was not enough. He viciously stepped on the bruised and bloody body of Ichigo, eyes flashing in malice.

"See, Ichigo? See what you've become. Nothing but a lowly bitch. A filthy vermin! You helpless fucktard of a shinigami. Such a disgrace."

He drew his sword, stabbing downwards, driving the blade deep into Ichigo's ribcage.

"Scream, asshole!"

He twisted his katana, bits of flesh being flayed as the sword dug further in, puncturing a lung. Grimmjow did the same for a few more times, raising his blade and plunging in, careful to avoid vital organs. Blood gushed out of the wounds, pouring out of Ichigo's mouth along with some intestinal and digestive juices.(1)

* * *

But he just would not scream.

Grunts and throaty sounds were made, Ichigo did feel the pain, yet he barely made an actual noise.

The once white floor was decorated in a lovely shade of crimson along with bits of skin and patches of puke. The orange haired Shinigami was heaving, pale and shivering along with his hyperventilating. The teal haired espada finally sheathed his bloodied sword.

Grabbing Ichigo's chin, Grimmjow spat in his face.

He slammed Ichigo's head onto the wall with as much strength he was able to muster. A sound of crack and a stream of blood flowed freely down Ichigo's forehead once again, trickling down the white wall too.

"Come on then. Show me what you've got. Give me some resistance!"

There was none. Hardly a reaction for a fact.

Outraged, Grimmjow punched him in the right arm until he could hear a satisfying crack. Grabbing his sword once more, he dug into the elbow of the Shinigami. There was sickening pop and Ichigo had to bite his lip to prevent a cry from escaping his mouth.

Grimmjow bellowed as he delivered a punch on Ichigo's face. His blows resounded throughout the white room and by now, Ichigo's face had become swollen. The swell got larger as time went, distorting his masculine features. His hakama soaked with blood and hair was dyed with crimson.

He was motionless, as if his soul had left his body. Just like an empty shell. His eyes stared off into the distance, lifeless. All his brain thought of was pain, pain and more pain. It hurt so badly he couldn't register anything into his mind. Like his body wasn't healing.

But he wasn't going to show weakness. Ichigo decided, even if he was going to stay stuck in this hellhole for eternity; he could at least do so with somewhat of his pride.

Ichigo refused to be broken.

So he finally raised his head and glared at Grimmjow with as much hatred and gaze he was able to put in one gaze. His chocolate eyes were burning with such an intense conviction that Grimmjow felt himself falter for a moment.

_His eyes…such browness, such passion, such intensity…_

Grimmjow's heart throbbed for a second as he wondered. Was this excitement? Or fear?

What is this feeling?

Grimmjow threw Ichigo to the wall, his body flopping over like a rag doll. His heart was still throbbing.

But he chose to think it was weakness. And he chose to believe that it was unforgivable.

Driving the confusion aside, the feeling was replaced with more anger.

"You son of a bitch!" He raised his hand and began charging a cero.

But a pale hand stopped his immediately.

"Aizen-sama said we were not to kill him."

"Fuck off Ulquiorra. HE is MINE to please."

"You can play again later, Grimmjow. Aizen-sama called for a meeting now."

Grimmjow snorted. He walked away without so much even a backward glance as he exited the room.

His heart never stopped pounding.

He felt the need to get away from Ichigo, the guy who made his heart throb even for the slightest.

What was that?

Ichigo was left all by himself, the pool of scarlet expanding under his body as he was put into a nightmare-filled sleep, wallowing in the darkness.

* * *

AN: Lol. Sorry bout dat. We were learning biology in school bout e digestive system so decided to add in. Hahas.

Special thanks to **ssapphireangel** for adding soo much interesting scenes. Woohoo!

Come on, **REVIEW** if you liked it or have any suggestions to make…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: YAay! Chapt 3 is finally out after a long long time:))))) Sorry for lateness peeps, we were just too lazy to write, with me and my current obsession with **kpop**! Anyway, just wanna thank all you lovely readers out there for reviewing, favouriting, story-alerting and just reading. Love ya guys Continue reviewing kay?

Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer that I do not own Bleach...

Chapter 3- The pain, the hurt...

Grimmjow had a hard frown on his face as he stormed into the throne room. There, Aizen was waiting, with his long legs crossed, an evil smirk playing across his features.

"Aizen-sama." Grimmjow greeted, but it sounded more like a growl.

"Grimmjow." Aizen's smile stretched wider, acknowledging him. "Make Ichigo live like he was dying...Torture him until he feels like dying, but don't kill him yet."

Grimmjow felt a rush of excitement but was suspicious. Aizen never did anything just for the fun of it. His blue eyes narrowed but he nodded. Grimmjow's moment of hesitation was caught by Aizen's sharp eyes. "You are wondering why I'm making you do this, don't you?" He said in an amused tone. "Well, I shall see how you fare on your little 'examination' before I decide whether I should tell you the truth. However you want to torture Ichigo, do what you please. Make him beg you."

Ideas rushed up Grimmjow's mind as a sadistic grin stretched upon his lips. He had consented, bowing carelessly before leaving the throne room. Gin faced Aizen with his trademark grin as he said knowingly, "You are using that against him aren't you? You want to see him don'tcha.." As Grimmjow walked back to the white room, he started chuckling to himself. "Welcome agony with open arms, Ichigo. Soon, you will be crying for your mommy."

Light lit up the white room once again. A random numeros aranccar dragged in a large box. Ichigo could hear the contents rattling, sounding like large metal objects clanking, as the box was roughly thrown to the floor. He swallowed. The box was placed near him.

And after an excruciating wait of ten minutes, Grimmjow entered, his elated grin threatening to split open his face. He threw the covers of the crate-like box open. Ichigo tried inching away, his chained limbs felt like lead, heavy and immobile. He only managed to tense for a few seconds as Grimmjow relinquished in the boy's nervousness. Soon, that feeling would turn to pure terror.

Grimmjow grinned savagely, drawing out from the metal box, a pair of wrists cuffs. No, it was not any ordinary cuffs police uses to handcuff criminals. Nor were they like Hibari's. (AN: Hibari's weapon from KHRXD He is soo cool. If u do not understand, nvr mind. Just ignore it) One look at the wrists cuffs and it could sent goosebumps down your arms. It was large, heavy, cold, with steel spikes on the inside of the cuffs. Ichigo's blood ran cold. Grimmjow sauntered towards Ichigo, savouring Ichigo's terrified looks. What a sight it was! So white, pale, a sheet of freshly fallen snow. At the same time, he looked just like a naive boy, who did not know what to do. As Grimmjow came closer and closer, Ichigo tried to back away from him, but his back was up against the wall and chains rattling as they restrained him.

Grimmjow wrestled Ichigo's wrist and forced it into the spiked cufflinks. Then, with a click, he clamped it shut. Ichigo gasped as pain overwhelmed him, grinding his lips very hard, refusing to emit any noise as the metal spikes forced their way into his skin and through the bones. Veins ruptured and blood soaked Ichigo's hakama once again. Ichigo panted heavily, his vision darkening, as he collapsed forward into Grimmjow's arms.

Surpirsed, Grimmjow held Ichigo awkwardly in his arms, as he watched Ichigo's face streak with wetness. (AN: Grimmjow is not very cruel k...) A mixture of sweat, blood and tears. Like a limp rag doll, Grimmjow dropped Ichigo onto the white floor, which was already stained red. As his body thudded loudly onto the cold, hard floor, Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, distorting his face and pain was written very clearly on his face. Grimmjow felt his heart tighten. _Why is this feeling back again?_ He clenched his chest and tried to ignore it, walking back to the box.

~Meanwhile in Ichigo's innerworld... Lalalala~

"What are pathetic sight to the eyes you are, King." Shirosaki leered.

Ichigo turned around and growled, "I thought I defeated you."

His white replica let out an insane laugh. "Well, too bad for you, you have become a weak little bastard, King!"

Ichigo wanted to grab Zangetsu to stab his hollow half, but there was no sword strapped to his back. Shirosaki sensed Ichigo's weakness and leaned forward, grabbing Ichigo in the arm. He looked at his king sadistically. "I told ya I'll drag you down once you give me a chance to, when you falter. A horse never waits long enough for it's king." He gave Ichigo a kick in the gut, which enhanced the pain Ichigo suffered from Grimmjow, making him fall while coughing. "Just wait, Ichigo!" The hollow yelled with an elated tone. "Until you can't stand it anymore, when you beg for death, I shall crush your skull and take over ya. Then I shall be King! It's just a matter of time Kurosaki."

Ichigo snarled. "Keep dreaming you fucktard!" He got up and tried to land a series of punches to the albino. "Don't think I'll let you take over MY body!"

~Back with Grimm-chan...Woo!~

Grimmjow was broken out of his trance when he heard noises coming from Ichigo. He turned, dispelling his doubts and confusion, focusing on his strawberry. _(Wth? HIS strawberry? Since when?) _Ichigo was shaking, eyes opened and glazed. He coughed uncontrollably. Blood trickled down his chin as his movements got more profound. His broken wrists had been torn further, his hand bent in an awkward angle, more blood seeping onto the floor.

Grimmjow froze for a second in shock before his maniac side came out. He landed a clean punch on Ichigo 's jaw, successfully making a sickening crack. Ichigo was immediately pulled out from his inner world. "We're not done yet." He sneered. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock when Grimmjow stepped on his hands. It hurts... It really does...

Flashback...

_Kaa-chan! Itte! Young Ichigo cried out when he fell, scraaping his knees. Shush... Ichigo dear, don't cry. A brave boy never cries. A boy puts up a brave front to protect those dear to him. Ichigo, you promised to protect kaa-san. So, be a brave boy and don't cry. Hai! Kaa-chan, it doesn't hurt anymore. Young Ichigo smiled at his precious mother with watery eyes._

"Never cry... Never surrender... Hai, Kaa-san." Ichigo whispered to himself, gritting his teeth. Forgetting his broken jaw, he gasped again when pain shot through him.

Just as his eyes were beginning to shut close, again there was another jolt. However, this time was different. It shot through his entire body, forcing his heavy eyelids to flutter up again. This jolt seemed to fry his insides, just like a thunderbolt, he was convulsing, limbs jerking in weird ways not of his doings. His arm popped from his shoulders with a sickening snap, right hand dangling uselessly at his side, and yet he was unable to stop, every jerk making his arm feel like it was dropping off. And still, through all those convulsions, Ichigo gritted his teeth, hissing in pain.

Grimmjow watched on, all while feeling his heart was being squeezed tighter and tighter, until he could hardly breathe. It was as if he was the one getting tortured and not Ichigo. _What was this feeling?_ Grimmjow could not grasp hold of it. It was looming and going as and when it liked. Enough of this! Grimmjow vented his frustrations by kicking Ichigo repeatedly.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Grimmjow roared into Ichigo's face, spittle flying from his mouth and landing on Ichigo. And yet, Ichigo stared back, unrelenting, through all the spittle, through all the electrocutions, through Grimmjow's roar, through the pain.

Grimmjow's face was now only a few centimetres away from Ichigo's (AN by waxy tears: Unfortunately, she said, akanekim17 and ssapphireangel did not want them to kiss yet ), icy blue eyes boring into dark chocolate eyes, so dark it was almost black. Grimmjow's heart was now thumping so hard and so quickly it was as if a drum was being pounded right into his ears. His lungs being squeezed and he felt like he was about to drown. _NO!_ Grimmjow wrenched himself away from Ichigo and with wide strikes, quickly strode out of the white room. Once outside though, he leaned against the door and slumped down the floor, with his hand on his chest. His heartbeat was starting to slow down already. Then why did his heart wrench so painfully at the sight of Ichigo, lying on the blood-stained floor, weak and exhausted? _At the sight of Ichigo..._ Grimmjow's eyes widened as realization struck him full-force. Was he...in love with Ichigo? How could this be?

Somewhere, someone chuckled as he watched Grimmjow's every move_. "Now the plan has been set in motion..."_ Gin strode away towards the throne room to report back to Aizen.

Gosh! This chapter was quite long! Tooke me and hour to make amendments and stuff...

Well, hoped you enjoyed it. I feel really sorry for Ichigo though *sniffles* . Btw, ratings would soon be changed to **m**. Hope ya guys dun mind. *Winks* .~

Please **REVIEW** on how you felt and give suggestions. Criticism are also welcomed


End file.
